Warehouse 13 vampires and werewolves
by Anne Awesome
Summary: Emma saved Artie and now 3 years later she is called to work at the warehouse to save the world from not just fellow vampires or human villans but werewolves aswell follow her as she helps save the world.


**Warehouse + vampires = chaos **

Yup vampires and this time invading warehouse thirteen. A vampire who is friends with Artie is called forth to the warehouse because of her inability to die, strength speed stamina and, her ability to read souls she makes friends with everyone and Leena takes an interest in her powers. She helps save the warehouse from a new threat, werewolves and evil vampires but even within the chaos she has time to go shopping with Claudia. She has blonde hair down to just past her shoulders pale skin red eyes fangs and when she was human she had blue eyes. Her name is Emma

Chapter 1- endless wonder?

I was walking home from hunting for the week it was late at night and I was almost home. I saw a man running he was human he was running from another human and the one chasing was allot younger than the person running from him they were both male and it amazed me how the first man hadn't been caught yet so I decided to go help after I heard gun fire. I appeared in front of the man being chased "stop" I said he did "who are you" he asked I laughed I had been asked this many times "I should be asking you the same thing why are you being chased" he turned around "I'm a government agent I get rid of dangerous artifacts and I got this one and this guy isn't too pleased and he has a gun."

I used my speed to face the man who had just caught up to us "leave this man alone" I stated he pointed his gun "who ever you are lady don't make me shot you" I laughed "id like to see you try" I replied knowing even if he did I would survive. He shot the man I was protecting came next to me seeing that I was standing babbled confusedly "I said id like to see you try, I'm still alright so leave him alone" the man with the gun made sacred whimpering noises and ran away I released a breath I had been holding and gasped in pain still standing the man I had saved came to face me "I'm Artie are you alright who are you how did you survive" I shook my head "I don't die but I feel all the pain.

I'm Emma" I replied. He nodded and help hold me up from my acute position "how" he asked I laughed "I'm a vampire Artie" I replied. He gasped as I stood up properly again pulling the bullet out wincing in pain I may lie forever but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain. "how...?" he whispered "how do you think I got bitten by a vampire and became one I only found you out here because I was out hunting" I replied him he moved his mouth but made no noise. After a few moments he composed himself. "I didn't think it was possible I mean artifacts can simulate living death but never has this been found did an item have anything to do with this?" I shook my head "I even asked how my creator had been created and he said the same thing bitten and he had come into contact with artifacts" we had started walking towards my house. "Well that certainly is interesting." He replied I nodded "there is not only us but real werewolves too" he gave me a stunned look "really" I nodded "yes but all three are at war with each other" it was true both creatures of the night were at war and eventually humans would get involved. "were almost at my house you can come in for a while if you like, it's safe and secure so whatever you say or have is hidden" I asked he nodded "I am tired it would be nice" I nodded we reached my house

"here we are" I said "really" he asked I nodded this was just a normal cottage with vines up the walls. "yup home sweet home" as I unlocked the door I looked around and hurried Artie inside shutting and locking the door as fast as I could "what's the hurry" he asked "the vampire hunting time division is almost over the wolves will be coming out about now to help keep the peace when hunting hunting times were divisioned vampires were given twilight to dark and werewolves just before sunrise to 7am to keep a universal rule all get to hunt" I explained "fascinating" was his only reply. We sat down and he told me about ware house 13 where he worked and had recently gained two new agents currently getting the low down.

Tonight he was after a cloth used for cleaning by nightingale it can erase anything even people. He said I was welcome aboard if I wanted I said I wasn't sure "it's a world of endless wonder" Artie said I thought "endless wonder?" I asked he nodded I smiled "wow here" I handed him paper with my number "I live forever so ill be a secret weapon if you want me to come, if you can get clearance from your superior for me to work with you id love it give me a call" he nodded and I smuggled him out running as fast as I could to where he said he was staying thanking me he left and I hurried home barley making it before I saw the wolves start coming out to hunt animals ,like they do every night. I lay on my bed and as I fell asleep I wondered if Artie would or could call me.


End file.
